


Brownies

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lio, a Junior at Promepolis High, tries to win over his Coach Galo's affection with a homemade, special brownie. Galo eats the whole thing in the middle of the school day and needs a little help calming down.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Teacher AU, mind the tags. There is a warning before the explicit part just in case.

It’s 10:30 am, the beginning of second period at Promepolis High. Lio sneaks into his beloved gym teacher Galo's office and leaves him a homemade brownie with a cheery, handwritten note. The note is an apology for Lio’s behavior earlier in the semester, a statement of accountability for playing pranks on his teacher and a promise to continue the rest of the school year on the right foot.

Galo, ever the ball of sunshine that he is, reads over the note before clutching it to his chest. He takes attendance for the class and beams when Lio voices a chipper “Here” during roll call, a nice change from the usual middle finger or eye-roll. Lio’s been so well behaved recently and Galo wants to make sure to recognize and encourage the positive changes in him. He sends the class on their routine lap around the track and toasts to Lio before swallowing the brownie whole, making sure not to hurt Lio's feelings by grimacing at the unusual taste.

After running their mile, which Galo always joins the class for the final lap of, the students continue with their warm-ups and then branch off to play sports. Galo is coaching basketball that day. He's enthusiastically going over the rules of the game, passionately instructing a group of students waiting to get started. Everything's perfectly fine, a pleasant Thursday afternoon... until he feels something shift drastically. 

His perception sharpens, eyes dilating, ears suddenly feeling stuffed. Everything looks far away. He notices that his chest feels numb, that his whole body feels numb, but is still moving automatically. He's never felt like this before and tenses all his muscles to fight off this overpowering feeling. But it doesn't work. 

He’s drowning in the sensations of the basketball in his palms. Noting the scuffs and grass stains against the orange skin, rubbing over sand particles ingrained between the tiny rubber dimples, all the while following the lines of black trim wrapping around the sphere. Galo could have explored the impossible landscape in his hands forever, if not for being snapped out of his daze by a student waving a hand in his face, obviously concerned. 

With all the self-control he could muster, he assures the class he's fine, just needs some water, and will be right back. His voice is airy and thin, but he can't spare any extra worry over that right now. He drops the ball and, swaying slightly, walks mechanically back to his office.

He keeps the lights off when he’s out to save the electricity, and at the moment he’s so overwhelmed that he’s glad to be walking into a cool, dark room. He closes the door gently, and melts to the ground, back propped against the door. He shuts his eyes and knits his brows, trying to breathe through the overwhelming feeling. Minutes go by, he knows he's sitting still but he feels like he’s being rocked on a boat. 

He squints one eye open at the sound of something rustling nearby. He tries to convince himself it came from outside until it comes again. Opening both eyes wide, he spots a familiar green bob peeking over his desk. He jolts, his heart thrumming in his ears. It’s not uncommon for students to come into his office during class for bandaids or cold water, but in his vulnerable state, he just wants to be left alone. He tries asking Lio why he’s here, how he got in, anything, but his voice comes out slow and unsteady, barely above a whisper. 

Lio feigns a face of concern, raising his eyebrows dramatically while he tries to get a better look at his teacher.

Galo's pupils are blown wide, like a cat ready to pounce. His flushed face is innocent and afraid while he breathes rapidly. As Lio crawls closer, Galo instinctively puts his arms up to try and keep him away. 

“Hey Coach, you don’t look too good. Are you feeling okay?” Lio says sweetly, patronizing.

Galo doesn’t know how to answer, he doesn’t even think he remembers how to speak. Galo's gradually growing panic starts to bubble over as his breaths hitch into small hiccuping sobs. The last thing he wanted was for a student to see him like this.

“Lio. I don’t know... I don’t know what’s happening...” his arms give when Lio presses his forearms apart and crawls into a limp embrace. He pulls Galo into a hug, cradling the back of his coach’s head gently.

“Oh, you really aren’t feeling well at all, huh Coach? Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

Galo goes from stiffly trembling in his arms to sinking against him in a matter of minutes, breathing a heavy sigh as Lio scratches his undercut gently and shushes him softly.

Galo, always loud and rash is suddenly shy. His pupils blown wide and the whites of his eye are a soft pink, Lio could only describe him as looking utterly lost. He buries his face in Lio’s shoulder, not wanting to be seen, and sags into his arms, weakly bunching up the fabric of Lio's uniform shirt. 

“What’s wrong, Galo?” Lio whispers next to Galo’s ear.

“I.. feel like... I’ll float away if you let go of me.” Galo is mumbling into his chest, and only because Lio is paying such close attention does he notice the man crying, warm tears wetting his chest. Galo is so sad and afraid... it tugs at Lio's heart and groin for different reasons.

“Hey,” Lio coos into Galo's hair, when Galo stirs and leans his head to the side Lio speaks, warm breath brushing over the man’s ear. “I've got you, you’re not going anywhere.”

Galo gives a nervous nod and whimper in return, clinging to Lio's front like a pathetic little kid. If Galo wasn’t being so genuine and uninhibited, Lio would have felt sick. Galo is still staring at him blearily from underneath his long lashes, breath slowly slightly. He looks like there’s something he wants to say but isn't sure how. 

Lio guides his hand to the back of Galo's neck and tilts him backward, with the other, he gently and firmly pries Galo's mouth open and slips his tongue in. Galo breathes out through his nose and sinks into the kiss. When Lio pulls away, he pauses to drink in the sight of his teacher, cheeks flushed, panting with his eyes closed. Lio gently manipulates him to lay on the ground, Galo never once breaking his hold on Lio wherever he can reach him. 

“I didn’t think you’d eat the whole brownie, but I guess you do always give your all, don’t you?” Lio muses, mostly to himself because Galo can’t exactly hear him right now.

Where he's at on the floor, Galo slowly sinks his cheek onto the cool linoleum for some sense of relief. He feels clammy, heavy like there are heavy waves slowly crashing over his head, and like his body is made of gelatin.

Lio has to pat his cheek a few times to get his attention “Hey, I told you you weren’t going anywhere, stay with me.” Lio was starting to worry that the brownie Gueira sold him might have been too strong. He wanted his teacher pliant and suggestible, not kill the guy.

While Galo blinked a few times, unseeing, Lio called Meis and Gueira. He murmured out a tense request for them to meet him at the backdoor of Galo’s office. A few long minutes later, Lio lets the two boys in and the three of them lift Galo to lay him on the couch beside his desk.

Meis and Gueira do an amateur job checking the man’s vitals while Lio bite’s his nails and watches. Gueira hold’s Galo’s head up while Meis shines his phone flashlight into his eyes. Conveniently, Galo has all the equipment for basic first aid, as well as to check blood pressure and track a pulse, and Meis actually paid attention the day he learned that in class.

The boys make a show of assuring Lio that Galo is fine, just having a “green out” and will be able to sleep it off. Gueira goes the extra mile of pinching Galo’s face to puppeteer his lips and says “Don’t worry Lio, I’m fine!” in a dumb voice. If Galo were on this same planet right now, he might have noticed Lio's slight blush at being teased by his senior friends for losing his cool. Meis and Gueira leave, ruffling Lio’s hair on the way out, and reminding him to call them later.

△▽△▽△▽ somnophilia/dubcon ahead, you’ve been warned! △▽△▽△▽

Galo is lost in a sea of dense, deep, darkness. He’s sunken into the old couch like an old ship sinks into the Marina Trench. Distantly, he hears a soft voice and feels warm touches on feathering on the fringes of his mind. Gentle caresses skirt over his stomach, his thighs, biceps, and cheeks. He half registers Lio's hands smoothing over his prone body, he looks at Lio, questioning, with one eye barely open, fluttering, and the other one tightly shut.

Lio smirks. “Relax, I’m gonna take care of you, turn your brain off for a while.” 

Galo's eyebrows smooth over and his face goes back to an open, pure softness. He has no reason not to trust Lio, Lio who is being so kind to him, Lio who wrote him such a nice letter, Lio who baked him a brownie…

Lio admires the man for a minute with an almost tender expression. It’s funny how someone as spunky as Galo Thymos could be reduced to a quiet, pliant toy so easily. He continues his soothing touches, smoothing out the wrinkles on Galo’s tight shirt, getting a little closer to his nipples and inner thighs on each pass.  
Lio could pretend for a little longer than he didn’t notice Galo's hard-on straining against the man’s tiny red shorts, but at this point, he was already struggling with an erection of his own. Lio leans over Galo's prone form, still gently massaging his body from shoulder, to chest, to hip, to the thigh. He swipes the tip of his tongue against Galo’s nipple, pert, and budding through the thin fabric. 

Galo sighs out the breath he was holding, weakly trying to bring his thighs together, but not before Lio's hand squirms its way between them. The pressure of unintentionally trapping Lio’s warm hand against his member sends Galo into a full-body shiver. His face warms at the feeling of Lio breathing out a laugh against his neck, and then the pressure of the boy mouthing just below where his ear and jaw meet.

This was... so easy and invigorating, unlike any other time Lio had tried to bully Galo. Lio was delighted he could see the man blush bare his neck so submissively. This was a perfect example of getting more bees with honey than vinegar, even if the honey just happened to have a few hundred milligrams of THC in it.

Once he felt the muscles in his Coach’s toned legs relax, Lio pulled down Galo's shorts. He made quick work of yanking them down his legs and chucking them onto the floor. Of course, Galo didn’t wear underwear, the slut that he was. Lio felt his hands tremble at the sight, and paused a moment, drinking in the smell of his teacher’s musk. Galo's knees twitched as Lio positioned his hands under each of Galo’s knees and pushed them upwards. Prone and pliant, Galo’s knees weighed against his pecs and the cool air on his ass made his hole quiver.

Lio salivated at the image and wasted no time spreading his Coach’s ass with one hand, and pumping the man’s thick cock with the other. Galo was squirming, blind to the world, but wantonly murmuring Lio's name. The choked off noise he made when Lio’s tongue breached his puckered asshole would be ingrained in Lio’s memory for the rest of his life.

Lio fell into a rhythm, alternating between lapping the flat of his tongue over Galo’s entrance and pistoning the tip inside as deep as he could go, all the while pumping and squeezing at Galo’s cock. The boy felt drunk on the sensation of Galo’s heavy balls resting against his nose while he ate the man’s ass mercilessly.

When he heard Galo’s moans quicken, Lio gave a last languid wash of his tongue up the man’s perineum, and over his balls. Sitting up to take in the sight of his dear Coach debauched before him, he wiped his mouth with the back of his fist, before plunging three fingers deep into his spread whole.

Lio wasn’t the most experienced person, but he made up for it with enthusiasm and dedication. It took a few tries, but in Lio’s digging inside Galo’s hole, he knew he found what he was looking for when Galo let out a sob and arched his back off the cushion. Lio smiled, his eyes dark, and struck Galo’s prostate over and over again, until the man was spilling and crying out in front of him.

Galo’s orgasm went on for maybe 30 seconds, but the effects of the brownie made it much more intense. Lio would have loved to fawn over the man and brag about how he quite literally fucked him until he passed out, but he had a pressing matter in his gym shorts to attend to. 

With a huff, Lio lowered his shorts to his thighs and pumped his leaking cock to attention. He wasn’t going to last long, and dragged the head of his cock between Galo’s cheeks, savoring the warmth and wetness of the smooth glide. He swiped his palm into the still-warm mess of come on Galo’s stomach and used it to pump his own cock rapidly. As special as this time was, Lio didn’t want to come in Galo’s ass this time. He wanted Galo conscious for that, to be begging for his cock to be buried in his tight ass. The very thought of his sweet Coach whining for Lio to fuck him, to cum deep into his ass and use him like the bitch he was, was enough to send Lio over the edge.

Lio came with a deep groan, his come spurting onto Galo’s body and mixing with his cooling spunk. The boy braced himself over Galo’s sleeping form and waited for his breathing to settle, sweating and wetting his lips that had gone dry with all the exertion.

Lio glanced at the clock and saw the class would be ending in 15 minutes. He set about wiping the man down with a tacky shirt from a fundraiser that had been draped over his chair. Then he returned the first aid supplies to the kit they belonged to. He straightened his uniform, borrowed Galo’s overly masculine scented deodorant, and made his way out. Before shutting the door behind him, Lio snapped a quick photo of Galo sleeping on the couch. He taped a hastily written note to the door that deemed Coach Galo had an emergency to attend to and the remaining classes for the day had free period. Lio couldn’t contain the smile on his face while he walked back into the locker room, changed, then met Meis outside and hopped the fence between classes to go to Gueira’s house.


End file.
